Primer Beso
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: Una conversación entre amigos haría que recuerdos infantiles olvidados fueran encontrados. —No es así, fui yo—dijo secamente el Uchiha haciendo que todos lo miraran con sorna, ya que sabían que Naruto había sido su primer beso.
1. El primer beso nunca se olvida ¿no?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **EL PRIMER BESO NUNCA SE OLVIDA ¿NO?**

Los últimos días un recuerdo muy lejano se repetía en sus sueños constantemente. Nada que ver con las pesadillas que lo habían asechado hasta ahora, era un recuerdo que cada vez que se despertaba no recordaba bien, preguntándose si aquello realmente habría sucedido o era una vía de escape para no rememorar su oscuro pasado.

Esos delicados labios color rosados y aquellas arreboladas mejillas no lo dejaban en paz, preguntándose de quien se trataba aquel rostro desconocido. En el sueño no podía ver toda su cara, solo la parte inferior, no podía recordar como eran los ojos o el pelo de la chica, pero en el pecho se le formaba un cálido sentimiento, algo que no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar.

Parecía que aquel recuerdo había estado al fondo de su mente y no había despertado hasta ahora, tal vez porque había dejado todo el odio y resentimiento.

—¡Sasuke-baka, levántate ya, no seas perezoso teme! ¡Prometiste que esta vez si te reunirías con los demás! —decía entusiasmado el rubio, mientras movía con brusquedad al chico, logrando molestarlo y que le diera un fuerte empujón haciendo que el rubio se callera de la cama.

—Joder dobe, déjame en paz—decía cansado el chico, arrepintiéndose de al final haber accedido a quedarse en la aldea en vez de ir su viaje de redención.

No entendía como a pesar de todas las trampas que dejaba el rubio conseguía meterse en su casa, juraba que la próxima vez activaría su dojutsu solo para que lo dejase dormir tranquilo, en mala hora le había hecho la estúpida promesa de ir a comer con todos los demás.

Con pereza se levantó de la cama y se fue a arreglar, no tenía ni pisca de ganas de ir a ver a sus "amigos", pero sabía que no le quedaba de otra. El rubio no le iba a dejar ni un momento de paz si reculaba en su palabra, así que sencillamente aceptó su molesto destino.

Después de vestirse se dirigió a la cocina a preparar una cargada taza de café, pero se encontró al Uzumaki sentando esperando impacientemente que pasaran los tres minutos para que pudiese comer su ramen, de verdad que no entendía porque le gustaba aquella porquería de comida. Comieron en silencio, para sorpresa del ojinegro, pero no se quejó, prefería al blondo cuando se encontraba callado.

Pero claro, aquello no duró demasiado, porque cuando el chico acabó su ramen empezó a hablar sobre lo divertido que será que todos estuvieran juntos otra vez. Sasuke no le prestaba demasiada atención, posiblemente los únicos que estaban totalmente cómodos en su presencia eran Naruto y Sakura, y tal vez Ino, que seguía igual de escandalosa que siempre. Pero claro, tampoco era como si le importara demasiado la opinión de sus excompañeros, pero le molestaba recibir tanta atención.

 **. . . . . . . .**

—¿Crees que Naruto consiga traer al emo vengador? —preguntó Sai a Sakura para que esta le mirara mal, no le gustaba como llamaba a su amigo, pero le sonrió con suficiencia, indicándole que con lo plasta que podía llegar a ser Naruto lo traía fijo, aunque con el Uchiha nunca se sabía.

Los dos chicos caminaban por la aleda, pero el pelinegro no podía dejar de oír los cuchicheos de los aldeanos al verlo pasar, pero hacía oídos sordos, su opinión tampoco le era relevante, por lo que pasaba de ellas. El ojiazul al ver esto se acercó más a su amigo, para que sintiera que no estaba solo, a lo que él rio internamente. Naruto era un idiota, pero un buen idiota.

—¡Oye, Naruto! —gritó una voz potente de repente haciendo que el muchacho se volteara.

—¡Kiba! —respondió Naruto en tono alegre. —Hola Shino, Hinata-chan—dijo el rubio sonriendo, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara ligeramente, pero que le sonriera, devolviéndole el saludo, al igual que Shino, pero de una manera mucho más seria.

Después de la guerra, a pesar de que la ojiperla seguía siendo tímida había mejorado mucho, haciendo que poco a poco pudiera hablar con más tranquilidad con el Uzumaki, logrando que este pensase que ella ya no era tan rara.

—Buenos días Uchiha-san—dijo la chica saludándolo, pero el morocho ni siquiera la miró, no entendía porque lo saludaba, haciendo que después el rubio le diera un codazo, pero aún así el exvengador seguía sin responder, haciendo que tanto Kiba como Shino también se molestaran por ser tan maleducados con su compañera.

—Uchiha—escupió el Inuzuka. —Si alguien te saluda deberías responderle—dijo molesto encarándolo haciendo que el morocho entrecerrara los ojos.

—Está bien Kiba-kun—intervino Hinata. —Tal vez Uchiha-san está cansado—dijo tomándole del brazo logrando calamar un poco al chico.

Naruto suspiró aliviado y guió a todos al restaurante de barbacoa para ir a comer, seguro que el equipo de Chouji estaban allí los primeros. Cuando los demás los vieron los saludaron, pero aún así el Uchiha no hacía nada por sociabilizar, haciendo que la incomodidad en los demás aumentase, claro que el único ajeno a eso era el Akemichi, ya que estaba demasiado concentrado viendo la carta, pensado en que pediría que no se fijaba en nada más.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke, sentándose a su lado, preguntándole que tal le había ido el día, o que le parecía la aldea, pero él no tenía nada de ganas de hablar, pero aún así la ojijade seguía insistiendo, no se pensaba rendir tan fácilmente, quería que su amigo se sintiera a gusto. Pero lo que no notaba es que cada vez que habría la boca para hacerle una pregunta lo único que conseguía era molestar más al azabache.

Y no es que la pelirosa le molestara tanto, pero estaba cansado y no quería seguir allí, así que para que la Haruno le dejara en paz comenzaba a asentir en cada cosa que ella decía, consiguiendo que esta sonriera feliz por su logro. Así que en un despiste de la chica se fue a sentar al lado de Naruto, aprovechando que la persona que se había sentado al lado del rubio se había ido al lavabo.

Cuando Lee volvió del baño, se encontró que su sitio ahora lo ocupaba el pelinegro, al principio pensó en reclamarle por su lugar, pero prefirió no montar una escena. Así que un tanto nervioso se colocó al lado de la pelirosa.

Inesperadamente estar sentado al lado del Uzumaki era mucho más calmado, ya que prácticamente el chico era el que siempre hablaba, por lo que él no tenía que decir nada. Así que se dedicó a mirar a sus compañeros de antaño, a algunos los recordaba más que otros, seguramente por lo revoltosos que eran, como Kiba e Ino. También a Lee, no olvidaba su pelea. Luego a Shikamaru, y Neji los recordaba más vagamente ubicándolos un poco. Pero a quienes solo recordaba haberlos visto eran, Shino, Chouji y Tenten, aunque no recordaba muy bien sus nombres, seguro no le eran del todo relevante.

Posiblemente la única persona de la que no se acordaba nada era la peliazul con la que antes se toparon, que no conseguía ubicarla en ninguna parte, tal vez era como el pelinegro que había sido su remplazo y se había unido luego, ya que no recordaba a nadie como la chica.

—Oye dobe ¿Quién era ella? —preguntó con desinterés el exvengador señalando a la peliazul haciendo que el rubio lo mirara interrogante ya que cuando antes se había encontrado no había mostrado pisca de interés en la chica, per bueno, quien entendía el comportamiento de su amigo.

—Es Hinata-chan—respondió el rubio feliz, pero el Uchiha se había quedado igual, seguía sin saber quien era. —¿No la recuerdas? —preguntó al ver la cara escéptica del pelinegro, haciendo que Sasuke negara. —Pero si estudió con nosotros en la academia, era una compañera de clases—dijo esperando que estaba vez su amigo la reconociera, pero seguía con la misma cara seria mientras negaba. — Oh vamos, ¡Es Hinata, del clan Hyuga! —soltó molesto, haciendo que por fin el morocho relacionara a algo con la muchacha, pero aún así no la identificaba a ella como un individuo. —Eres un caso—dijo.

El Uchiha seguía sin recordarla demasiado, pero prefirió no seguir preguntándole al rubio. Por alguna razón no dejaba de mirar a la chica cada vez que se sonrojaba, sus mejillas eran blancas como la nieve, pero adquirían un lindo color rosado cuando ella se avergonzara.

Mejillas sonrojadas, labios color cereza. ¡Espera!, ¿es que podía ser ella? Un flashback vino a su mente, recordándola siempre buscando el dobe. Pero aquello no fue lo único que vino a su mente, más rápidamente lo negó, no podía ser, él no podía haber hecho eso, menos con una Hyuga, ya que entre ellos y los Uchiha había una tensa relación, era imposible, ella no podía ser la chica de sus sueños.

Los ninjas hablaban y comían alegremente, fue entonces cuando a la blonda de ojos azules sacó a juego un tema que quería saber desde hace mucho.

—¡Chicos! ¿Se han dado cuentas que hay bastantes parejas? —dijo entusiasmada Ino, pero Shikamaru la miró con aburrimiento, sabía porque estaba sacando ese tema y no pensaba entrar en él, ya le había dicho que dejase ese tema en paz, pero parecía que la rubia no se pensaba rendir. —Así que me estaba preguntando quien de entre nosotros ha robado más primeros besos—dijo risueña, asombrando al pelinegro, que no se esperaba aquello.

Todos la miraron, inclusive Sakura, ya que tras la cuarta guerra ninja ella también había perdido su primer beso, posiblemente lo único que le consolaba era que había sido la misma persona que se lo había robado a Sasuke, por lo que se podría decir que había tenido un beso indirecto con él.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso, es que acaso crees que ganarás? —dijo molesta la Haruno, haciendo que saltaran chispas entre las dos chicas, haciendo que fueran separadas por sus respectivos compañeros de equipo, haciendo que Naruto se ocupara de la pelirosa y Shikamaru de Ino. Pero parecía que con las palabras dichas por la rubia se había empezado con una futura guerra que ambas necesitaban librar y ninguna iba a ceder. Y aquello solo podía significar una cosa, problemas, y de los gordos, porque cuando competían no había quien las parara.

Sakura sabía que si Ino había sacado ese tema era porque tenía un as bajo la manga, conocía sus capacidades y al único que había besado era a Naruto y ni siquiera había sido el primer beso del rubio, por lo que si quería que Ino no ganara debía encontrar un fuerte contrincante para la rubia.

Pero la ojiazul adelantándose al plan de la Haruno, para así dejarla mal y burlarse un rato de ella se aventuró a preguntarles a todos.

—Supongo que tu primer beso habrá sido Tenten y viceversa—dijo Ino mirando directamente a los dos castaños, haciendo que la chica asintiera, pero Neji negó.

—No, fue Hinata-sama—respondió Neji consiguiendo que todos lo miraran asombrados y que la castaña mirara perpleja a su novio. —Hanabi empujó a Hinata-sama y yo al intentar cogerla me tropecé y nos acabamos besando—explicó haciendo que la tranquilidad volviera, por un momento todos se habían asustado.

—Vaya no esperaba eso—dijo asombrado Naruto haciendo que algo en el pecho de la peliazul se encogiera.

—¿Y tú Lee? Últimamente te vi muy cerca de Asami —preguntó Sakura haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

—¡Oh, mi llama de la juventud me llama! —gritó fuertemente para luego salir corriendo de allí.

—Entonces, soy la ganadora—declaró Ino con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera nos has dicho cuantas veces has robado un beso, no te puedes autoproclamar ganadora—dijo molesta la ojiverde, haciendo que su amiga sonriera con altanería.

—Bueno, quería molestar a Shikamaru dándole un beso, pero Chouji se metió en medio y lo acabé besando, por supuesto, que en verdad no quería besar a ninguno de los dos, solo era una broma, pero de tan molesta que estuve hice que Shikamaru me besara y también perdiera su primer beso—anunció la rubia dejando a todos de piedra, realmente que podía llegar a ser alguien muy vengativa. —Y bueno, también se lo robé a mi Sai—dijo coqueta. —Te lo dije frente de marquesina, me robé tres besos, soy la clara ganadora—decía Ino mientras se reía fuertemente.

—No les has preguntado a Kiba ni a Shino—dijo Sakura casi desesperada, pero Ino la miró con desinterés y un poco de burla.

—Oh vamos, es imposible que el perro hubiese robado muchos primeros besos y creo que Shino es del tipo reservado—dijo la rubia.

Aquello sencillamente era ridículo, ¿competir por quien había robado más primeros besos? Se preguntaba internamente Sasuke, pero la verdad es que gracias a ese ridículo tema de conversación él tampoco dejaba de pensar en su sueño con la Hyuga. Se preguntaba internamente como era posible que olvidara aquello, después de todo se hubiera ahorrado el mal trago de pensar que su primer beso había sido Naruto.

—En ese caso empatas con Hinata—dijo Kiba de repente asombrando a todos haciendo que Hinata lo mirara. —Ya que ella fue tanto mi primer como el primer beso de Shino—habló tranquilamente, dejando de piedra a todos y consiguiendo avergonzar a la peliazul que se puso extremadamente roja.

—¡¿Cómo?! —gritaron a la vez Sakura e Ino, que no daban crédito a lo que acaban de oír, mientras que el primo de la Hyuga comenzaba a emanar un aura asesina en contra a los compañeros de equipo de la peliazul. Mientras Naruto sencillamente se había quedado frío, igual que el Uchiha.

—No es lo que piensan—dijo tranquilamente Shino tratando de apaciguar las cosas al ver como el Hyuga se comenzaba a acalorar, mientras que Kiba solo reía bajamente al ver lo que había conseguido con su "inocente comentario". —Cuando recién se formó el equipo ocho fuimos al lago a entrenar. En ese entonces ninguno de los tres sabíamos caminar por el agua, así que habíamos quedado para practicarlo, pero Kiba comenzó a jugar y en un despiste suyo se resbaló y golpeó su cabeza con una roca, consiguiendo hundirse. Nosotros estábamos un poco lejos, pero intentamos llegar lo más rápido a él y lo rescatamos, pero había tragado un poco de agua, por lo que Hinata le hizo el boca a boca—finalizó haciendo que todo se normalizara.

Neji se encontraba mucho más calmado, pero aún así esperaba que Shino explicara como es que él había besado a su inocente prima.

—¿Pero y como pasó vuestro beso? —preguntó la pelirosa, haciendo que Shino mirara serio a Kiba, que aún reía al recordarlo.

—Pasó casi igual que con Neji. Kiba empujó a Hinata—dijo tranquilamente haciendo que todos asintieran, aquello correspondía mucho más al tímido carácter de la chica. Pero claro, el Hyuga no lo estaba tanto, ya que por culpa del Inuzuka era que Hinata había perdido su primer beso y eso que había pensado que él se lo había robado.

—¿Entonces el idiota de Kiba fue tu primer beso? —preguntó Ino con lástima. —Pobre Hina, debe haber sido horrible—bromeó molestando al chico.

La peliazul se quedó callada frente a esa pregunta, ella no podía responder a eso, Kiba no había sido su primer beso, ella se lo había robado una vez a Naruto cuando lo encontró dormido bajo un árbol, posiblemente aquella había sido la vez que más valiente y descarada había sido.

—No es así, fui yo—dijo secamente el Uchiha haciendo que todos lo miraran con sorna, ya que sabían que Naruto había sido su primer beso. Mientras que la peliazul lo miraba interrogante, pero entonces, como si de un flashback se tratara recordó aquel día en el lago. ¡No! ¡Aquello no podía ser posible! ¿Cómo lo había podido olvidar?, se recriminaba mentalmente.

Los demás voltearon hacia la peliazul, para que le dijera al Uchiha que se equivocaba, pero al ver como la muchacha estaba más roja que nunca, comenzaron a dudar de que se tratara de una mentira, además Sasuke nunca hacía bromas. Hinata no podía más con el recuerdo que tenía olvidado, por lo que acabó desmayándose, haciendo que el Uchiha se riera, dejando todavía más sorprendidos a sus amigos.

—Cuando despierte dile que tenemos que hablar—dijo ya con su actitud seria, mirando a Shino, que tenía agarrada a su compañera, para luego irse, dejando a todos de piedra, y con enormes ganas de saber como diablos pasó el primer beso del Uchiha y la princesa Hyuga.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Los que ya hayan leído esta corta historia sabrán que comenzó como un oneshot que escribí en la madrugada, pero esta vez he decidido darle un merecido final, así que espero que les guste mucho este no tan nuevo Sasuhina.**


	2. Recuerdos perdidos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **RECUERDOS PERDIDOS**

Poco a poco los ojos de la peliazul comenzaban a abrirse, haciendo que rápidamente todos sus amigos se pusieran alrededor de ella, esperando el despertar de la chica. Ella oía lejana la voz de sus compañeros, escuchaba algunos comentarios que poco a poco la hacían recordar lo que hace unos instantes acababa de ocurrir, y sentía que volvería a desmayarse, ¿de verdad el Uchiha había confesado aquello frente a todos sus amigos?

—¿Hina, te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ino en tono preocupado tomando delicadamente del hombro a la chica. —Pero dime pillina, a que saben los labios del hombre más sexy de toda Konoha—le susurró en el oído haciendo que la pobre Hyuga se sonrojara tremendamente.

—Ya déjala tranquila Ino—se quejó Kiba, pero la verdad es que él también se encontraba un poco en shock por lo que el exvengador acababa de revelar, él había creído que había sido el primer beso de la ojiperla, pero parecía que nunca sería el primero en nada con su amiga.

Hinata se quería enterrar viva, podía notar las intensas miradas de todos sus amigos, algunas más penetrantes que otras, como la de su pelirosa compañera, estaba segura que Sakura quería una explicación. Pero la verdad es que no sabía si realmente era bueno explicar algo así, más cuando la historia no solo la implicaba a ella sino también al último Uchiha, y aunque el chico no había tenido pudor en revelarlo a ella no le parecía correcto.

Dirigió sus perlados ojos a su primo, podía notar como el castaño también le pedía una explicación, así que huyó de los ojos del Hyuga para luego toparse con unos azules que sencillamente la paralizaron, ya que no sabía describir la mirada del Uzumaki, la sentía tan contradictoria. La ojiluna sencillamente creía que ya nada podía salir peor, pero entonces llegó su hermanita menor.

—¡¿Nee-chan es cierto lo que dicen?! ¡¿Le robaste el primer beso al Uchiha?! —preguntaba incrédula la castaña.

La peliazul no entendía como era posible que su hermana supiera aquello, ahora mismo entendía lo que su maestra una vez le había dicho "Los chismes en Konoha no corren, vuelan". Pero la verdad es que ella también se encontraba sorprendida con toda aquella situación, hasta hace poco ni siquiera recordaba haber besado al Uchiha. Hace solo unos segundos creía que su primer beso había sido el rubio, cuando se lo robó mientras estaba dormido.

—¡¿Es verdad?! —volvió a insistir Hanabi, despejando a la peliazul de sus pensamientos.

Sinceramente ya no podía seguir más tiempo allí, no podía, tenía que hablar con Sasuke para que le ayudase a salir del lio en que la había metido. Sentía que si contaba algo solo conseguiría empeorar las cosas, por lo que decidió huir, ya no pudiendo resistir más a toda aquella tensa situación. Cuando la peliazul empezó a correr sus amigos la llamaron, pero la chica no pudo voltear, de verdad que ya no podía con todo aquello.

La primogénita de los Hyuga se dirigía a toda velocidad a la mansión Uchiha, esperaba que el pelinegro se encontrara allí. Cuando estuvo frente a ese gran portón no tenía ni idea de que era realmente lo que hacía allí. ¿De verdad iba a enfrentar al Uchiha después de lo ocurrido? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿A caso le recriminaría por el problema que le había causado? No, estaba convencida de que no sería capaz de articular ni una palabra.

Lanzó un largo suspiro, no tenía ni la menor idea de como enfrentar al moreno, de verdad que ni siquiera sabía porque estaba metida en ese embrollo. En primer lugar, no había sido ella la que le había robado el beso, sino al revés, así que claramente no era culpa suya. ¡Él era el ladrón, no ella!

—¿Te vas a quedar parada allí todo el rato? —dijo una voz aterciopelada desde lo alto de la pared que le erizó por completo la piel, haciendo que sus nervios aumentaran al notar como su oscura mirada estaba sobre ella. la presencia del Uchiha realmente la ponía muy nerviosa.

—¡U-Uchiha-san! —tartamudeó la peliazul haciendo que el chico sonriera con sorna, se sentía divertido molestar a la chica, era casi como si molestara a Naruto, claro que las reacciones de la Hyuga eran mucho más dulces que las del atolondrado rubio.

—Supongo que para que estés así de nerviosa tú también recuerdas nuestro beso—dijo haciendo que la chica se ruborizara más.

¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso no era obvio? Ellos jamás, bueno posiblemente aparte de aquella vez en el lago no habían intercambiado palabras, no eran amigos, a la justa se podría decir que eran conocidos, así que si estaba allí era por el problema que él había generado, no por voluntad propia.

Sasuke podía notar como la chica a pesar de estar avergonzada también estaba molesta, cosa que le parecía super entretenido, siempre le parecía divertido molestar a los tontos, y a la ojiperla fácilmente la podía catalogar como tal. Pero había algo más que le molestaba, desde que había recordado el dulce y fugaz contacto con los labios de la kunoichi no podía dejar de mirarlos, y eso lo ponía ansioso y no entendía el porqué.

—Ti-tiene que ar-arreglar l-lo sucedido—dijo la chica en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el azabache la oyera.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga? —dijo serio. —¿Quieres que diga que fue una mentira y me llamen mentiroso? —dijo con fingida indignación.

—¡No! Yo…—la verdad es que ni ella misma sabía cómo salir de ese embrollo.

—No te preocupes tanto Hyuga, ya verás cómo lo olvidan—dijo restándole importancia, más ella no estaba tan segura.

El Uchiha bajó de lo alto del muro donde se encontraba sentado para luego ponerse frente a la chica, haciendo que retrocediera por la cercanía del exvengador. Podía notar perfectamente como su presencia la ponía nerviosa y eso le encantaba, pero lo que más atención le llamaba era como arrugaba sus labios, haciendo que se volvieran más apetecibles. Tal vez eso había sentido esa vez en el lago cuando la había besado por primera vez.

Aquel día su padre lo había vuelto a comparar con su hermano mayor, repitiéndole lo magnífico que era y que a él aún le quedaba mucho camino por delante para poder alcanzarlo. Había estado tan molesto que ni siquiera había dejado que su madre lo mimara, como ocurría cada vez que su padre lo regañaba. Solo había querido estar solo por lo que corrió todo lo que su pequeño cuerpo le permitió, sin ni siquiera saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a un lago, para luego soltar un gran grito de frustración, sin ni siquiera percatarse de que había otra persona más allí, haciendo que la pequeña niña se asustara y tropezara con sus propios pies cayendo al agua.

Sasuke al escuchar el ruido rápidamente fue a ver que había ocurrido, para luego ver como una pequeña peliazul salía del agua con su kimono todo empapado. Él la miró con duda, sin saber muy bien que hacer, ya que la pequeña comenzaba a temblar.

—Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu—dijo el Uchiha, para que saliera una pequeña llama y encendiera una hoguera. —Ven o te resfriarás—dijo él mandón.

La niña se acercó con cuidado al calor que desprendía el fuego, sintiendo como sus músculos se iban desentumeciendo, a cusa de que el agua estaba bastante fría. Miró de reojo al chico que estaba a su lado, era la primera vez que lo veía, pero podía notar que era muy lindo.

—G-gracias—susurró ella, para luego darle una dulce sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al morocho.

—No fue—pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un estornudo de la pequeña. —¿Aún tienes frío? —preguntó, haciendo que asintiera.

Por algún extraño impulso se acercó a ella, intentando darle calor.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo él por ese silencio tan incómodo.

—Hinata, Hinata Hyuga—respondió. —¿Y tú?

—Sasuke Uchiha—dijo para que luego la ojiperla volviera a agradecerle por lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

Gracias a las reconfortantes llamas el cuerpo de la peliazul se comenzaba a calentar, a pesar de que sus ropas aún seguían un poco húmedas, pero ya casi nada. El morocho observaba de reojo a la ojiperla, mientras veía como el fuego le daba un color más cobrizo a su blanca piel. Podía notar como sus perlados ojos se notaban bastante opacos y tenía una mirada melancólica en ellos, para que después de unos minutos comenzara a llorar.

—¡¿Pasa algo?! —preguntó, pero ella negó sobándose sus ojos, intentando detener las lágrimas al recordar las duras palabras que su padre le dijo.

Entonces él recordó lo que su madre siempre le decía; "Lo mejor para que una persona deje de llorar es un beso", así que pensó que lo mejor era darle un beso en la mejilla, pero al ver otra vez el rostro de la peliazul sintió que los labios de la chica se veían más apetecible, con ese rosado pálido, que parecía brillar frente a las ascuas del fuego.

Así que sin pensarlo hizo que sus labios se tocasen con los de ella en un breve pero confortable contacto y que una ligera corriente les recorriera a ambos, haciendo que se alejaran rápidamente, totalmente sonrojados y avergonzados por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¡L-lo siento! —dijo el arrepentido para luego salir corriendo de allí por la tremenda vergüenza que había pasado y su ridículo acto impulsivo, no la podría volver a mirar a la cara. Dejando atrás a una Hyuga totalmente shock, que cayó desmayado cuando el chico se hubo marchado.

Después de aquello trató de borrar el recuerdo por lo vergonzoso que fue y le fue más fácil cuando ocurrió la masacre de su clan, haciendo que ya no pudiera pensar en nada más que la venganza hacia su hermano, olvidándose por completo de cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuera el odio hacia él. Mientras que Hinata a causa de su desmayo creyó que había sido un sueño, además conoció a Naruto cuando la salvó de los matones, haciendo que todos sus sentimientos se centraran en el rubio. Haciendo que ambos por distintos motivos olvidaran su primer beso juntos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Sí, sé que la historia está prácticamente igual, pero la verdad es que quería retocar un poco las cosas y mejorar algunas partes o errores, igual espero que les guste.**


	3. Secretos revelados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRES**

 **SECRETOS REVELADOS**

Hinata mantenía su vista fija en el suelo de ese gran salón desde que había entrado, no se atrevía a mirar a ninguna otra parte, sentía que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento. Y no solo porque notaba la penetrante mirada del chico, sino porque todo aquello le parecía bastante extraño. Ni siquiera sabía porque había accedido a entrar a la mansión, pero si con ello conseguía solucionar el problema que se había formado no le importaba.

El Uchiha la miró, realmente era una chica muy linda, no entendía como la había podido olvidar, claro que en ese entonces tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar. Itachi, susurró su mente haciendo que se le formara una sonrisa torcida, aún le dolía la muerte de su hermano.

—Y Hyuga, ¿Qué propones? —dijo él serio. —Para librarnos de todo esto—habló, pero ella seguía callada. —Prefiero que la gente sepa que mi primer beso fue contigo que sigan creyendo que era Naruto—dijo serio, pero no puedo evitar lanzar una risa burlona. —Ahora él es el único que perdido su primer beso con un hombre—soltó con un tono burlón.

Aquel comentario molestó mucho a la Hyuga, como podía burlase del rubio después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Naruto, desde que él había dejado la aldea se había propuesto en traerlo a su hogar, con los suyos, incluso se había peleado con el consejo para que la pena del morocho no fuera elevada, todo por el bienestar del chico.

—¡Eso no es así! Yo fui su primer beso—declaró, pero rápidamente se tapó sus labios frente a tremenda revelación, haciendo que Sasuke la mirara con todavía más interés, intentando entrever si lo que acababa de decir era cierto o una simple mentira para salvar la dignidad del blondo.

Pero al notar como las mejillas de la chica se teñían de un potente rojo, que inclusive inundaba sus orejas, vio que no mentía. Iba a preguntarle como había ocurrió, pero unos fuertes golpes en la puerta principal lo evitaron, seguidos de unos gritos que ambos reconocían perfectamente. Haciendo que nuevamente el corazón de la chica latiera a una velocidad insana, casi a un punto de saltarle de su pecho.

Cuando la Hyuga escuchó los gritos del rubio se alarmó porque él la encontrase allí, así que trató de ocultarse, no quería más malentendidos, pero por lo nerviosa que se encontraba al imaginarse que el rubio la encontrase allí tropezó con sus propios pies.

El Uzumaki después de lo sucedido en el restaurante estaba muy preocupado por la peliazul, así que necesitaba hablar con Sasuke sobre aquello, no se podía quedar con las dudas. Tocó una vez más, pero su amigo no respondía, así que decidió entrar directamente.

—Muy bien teme, explícame que paso con Hi—pero se quedó callado al ver allí a la Hyuga en una posición muy comprometedora con el morocho.

Él la abrazaba contra su pecho y ella estaba recostada en él, mientras las piernas de ambos se enrollaban las unas con las otras y sus caras estaban a punto de tocarse.

—Yo no sabía que vosotros dos…—las mejillas del Uzumaki se sonrojaron. —Lo siento, vendré más tarde—dijo para luego salir a toda prisa.

Hinata se había quedado de piedra al ver que Naruto les había encontrado en aquella posición, ni siquiera se podía mover, definitivamente si con lo que había dicho el morocho la aldea tendría un rumor por un tiempo, con este acababa de cavar su propia tumba y sabía que el rubio no se lo guardaría.

—¿Te puedes bajar? —dijo molesto, haciendo que la chica reaccionara y se alejara rápidamente maldiciendo su mala suerte.

—Ya no podré mirar a Naruto-kun a los ojos—decía la Hyuga tremendamente avergonzada.

Sasuke la volvió a observar, aquella chica era una completa interrogación para él, ya que no era necesario conocerla demasiado para saber que la chica era tímida, así que no sabía como diablos le había podido robar un beso al rubio, y sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó con un fingido desinterés. —¿Cuándo besaste al dobe? —preguntó haciendo que la ojiperla recordara que hace unos instantes le había revelado todo al morocho.

Despacio se intentó levantar y lentamente se acercó a la puerta, necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes, pero la mano del azabache la frenó, sus ojos claramente le decían que querían respuesta y ella no sabía que más hacer.

—Yo… bueno yo…—el chico se comenzaba a impacientar, haciendo que la peliazul temblara al ver su seria mirada. No estaba demasiado segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía más, su mirada seria claramente le decía que si no le contaba se lo iba a decir a Naruto, por lo que no le quedaba de otra.

Cuando la peliazul era más pequeña, después de que el rubio la ayudase con aquellos niños ella había estado pendiente de cada movimiento del chico, muchas veces había querido ir a saludarlo y hablar con él, pero por su vergüenza no se había atrevido. Así que siempre lo miraba en la distancia, pero aquel día había visto al ojiazul mucho más decaído, y eso le preocupaba, ya que el rubio siempre llevaba una sonrisa.

Había notado como los azules ojos miraban la nada hasta quedarse dormidos, recostado en ese árbol con el columpio en donde él siempre se encontraba. Ella al ver como el Uzumaki dormía profundamente se acercó dudosa, pero ansiaba verlo, aunque fuera solo un rato más, un poco más de cerca. Notaba como sus dorados cabellos caían por su infantil rostro y aquellas pequeñas marcas gatunas le daban un aspecto muy lindo.

Entonces su corazón empezó a bombear más sangre al ver como la ligeramente bronceada piel del chico brillaba por los escasos rayos del sol que se escapaban de la sombra de las hojas y sus adorables mejillas casi parecían centellar. Ella un tanto nerviosa se aproximó a él, solo quería darle un inocente beso en la mejilla, pero el blondo se movió ocasionando que ambos labios hicieran contacto.

Rápidamente ella corrió de allí, para que segundos más tarde el ojiazul despertara, sin saber qué acababa de pasar, pero una extraña calidez lo invadiera.

—¡Por favor, no se lo diga a Naruto-kun! —pidió cuando terminó de explicar todo, haciendo que el chico soltara una pequeña risa al verla tan desesperada, de verdad que la Hyuga era toda una ingenua.

El Uchiha la miraba serio, haciendo que se sintiera insegura, ya que no podía descifrar lo que el morocho estaba pensado. ¿Se lo diría, no lo haría? No tenía forma de descubrirlo y sentía como en cualquier momento su alma se le iba a salir del cuerpo.

—¿Él fue tu primer beso? —dijo con un ligero tono de molestia que Hinata no pudo entrever, pero ella negó avergonzada.

—F-fue usted—respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas, haciendo que Sasuke soltara otra sonrisa ladina, llena de autosuficiencia.

—Muy bien Hyuga, no le diré nada al dobe—dijo el chico para tranquilidad de la ojiblanca. —Pero tampoco podrás negar nuestro beso—finalizó.

El rostro de la chica se pintaba de un blanco y un rosado por la ira y sorpresa que el exvengador causaba en ella. ¡La estaba chantajeando! Pero no le quedaba de otra,

—Además, me ayudarás en lo que te pida—dijo tan tranquilamente, dejando a cuadritos a la chica, que no entendía para nada la situación. —A no ser que desees que Naruto se entere de como le robaste su primer beso—dijo en tono amenazador haciendo que ella volviera a asentir.

Posiblemente acababa de cometer suicidio, todos decían como era el carácter del muchacho, y aunque ella no lo había querido creer porque Naruto siempre decía lo contrario ahora no se encontraba tan segura, pero no iba a dejar que su secreto fuera expuesto, costara lo que le costara.

* * *

 **Notas autora: Bueno sé que es cortito, lo siento, pero igual espero que os haya gustado. Y muchas gracias por los reviews. Me alegra que la historia os parezca entretenida y que queráis continuación, así que por ahora así será. Solo espero que la sigáis leyendo y me deis vuestras opiniones.**


	4. Una relación difícil de explicar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

 **UNA RELACIÓN DIFÍCIL DE EXPLICAR**

Los rumores no se habían hecho a esperar, ya por toda la aldea se hablaba sobre la cercanía del exvengador con la princesa Hyuga. Y, por más que ella intentara acallarlos parecía que conseguía el efecto contrario, haciendo que se hablara todavía más de la "relación" que mantenían. Incluso en la mansión de la ojiperla habían llegado esos rumores, cosa que ella negaba, alegando que con el Uchiha solo eran amigos.

Pero claro que eso no complacía a su padre, que le había dicho que no la quería cerca del Uchiha, porque manchaba a su apellido al acercarse a ese traidor, pero la chica esta vez no le podía obedecer. Porque incluso más grande que el miedo a que su padre se molestara se encontraba el miedo a que Naruto la odiara porque le había robado su primer beso y no le volviera a dirigir la palabra.

Ella no podía entender como todos en la aldea no paraban de murmuran sobre una relación escondida entre ambos. Cosa que no podía estar más alejada de la realidad, ya que se podría decir que el lazo que ambos mantenían desde hace una semana, era más de amo-sirvienta que de otra cosa.

Hinata volvió a lanzar un largo suspiro, ni siquiera sabía porque tenía que ir a casa del morocho a prepararle la comida. No, si lo sabía, debía proteger su secreto. Prefería mil veces que todos pensaran que ambos eran algo que Naruto se enterara que ella le había robado un beso. Pero aún así era agotar, sobretodo mentalmente.

El Uchiha prácticamente la utilizaba como una sirvienta, compra esto, prepara esto, limpia esto. ¡Era todo un manipulador! Ella se encontraba en sus manos y no podía hacer nada. Aunque bueno, teniéndola en sus manos como él la tenía no se había portado tan mal, cosa que agradecía.

La verdad es que aquello era lo que más le extrañaba del azabache, con el paso de la semana él poco a poco se había ido abriendo y había visto cosas de las cuales antes no se había ni percatado. Como su amor por los tomates, cosa que, aunque no pensaba decírselo le parecía bastante tierno. Igual que su gusto por lo onigiris, siempre formándosele una ligera pero linda sonrisa cuando los comía.

—¿Ya está listo? —preguntó Sasuke entrando en la cocina, mientras se secaba el pelo con su única mano, ya que había salido de la ducha.

—¡P-Po-pon-ga-gase ro-ropa U-Uchiha-san! —gritó ella desesperada mientras de su cabeza comenzaba a salir humo y se ponía totalmente colorada.

Esa era otra cosa que la peliazul no comprendía, la desinhibición del chico, ¿no le daba vergüenza estar con solo una toalla frente a ella? Bien, tal vez no la veía como una mujer, pero lo era, y aquello era terriblemente vergonzoso. Ella internamente trataba de mirar a otra parte, pero por más que lo evitaba sus ojos siempre regresaban al fornido pecho del moreno, para luego toparse con unos ojos ónix que la hipnotizaban por completo, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran y sintiera como un inminente desmayo venía a cusa de la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Sasuke lanzó una socarrona sonrisa mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella, notando como temblaba, hasta ponerse justo en frente. Lentamente, con su única mano apartó las manos del rostro de la chica, para luego tomar su barbilla.

La verdad es que en esos momentos ya no se le hacía tan mala idea aceptar el implante que Tsunade le había ofrecido, ya que con su otra mano podría haber atraído la cintura de la peliazul más cerca de él.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa? —decía molestándola, haciendo que cada vez se pudiera más colorada, mientras peligrosamente se acercaba a su cuello.

—U-U-uchi-chi-ha-san—tartamudeaba mientras temblaba como gelatina al sentir el aliento del chico tan cerca de ella. —P-por fa-fa-vor—pidió.

Pero Sasuke no hacía caso a los reclamos de ella, sino que estaba más ocupado inspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía el esbelto cuello de la peliazul.

—Por favor—pidió esta vez con una voz más lastimera, casi a punto de quebrarse, consiguiendo que esta vez sí que el chico se alejara.

—No llores—le dijo serio para luego despeinar su cabellera y marcharse de allí, haciendo que ella callare al suelo, ya que sus piernas no le respondían.

Cuando se encontró sola en la habitación intentó normalizar su respiración, pero su acelerado corazón no le hacía caso, alegando que su cuerpo necesitaba más sangre. Durante aquella semana los acercamientos del chico hacia su persona habían ido en aumento, no sabía cuanto más podría soportar si seguía así.

Después de un rato el pelinegro volvió, para encontrarse la mesa ya lista para el desayunar, y, como era costumbre desde hace unos días la Hyuga se sentó con él. No lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero le gustaba su compañía.

—Dile a Tsunade que aceptaré el implante para mi brazo—dijo mientras comía un poco de arroz, haciendo que ella asintiera lentamente.

—Que bien que lo vaya a aceptar—dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que él también hiciera una, pero torcida. —Estoy segura que Naruto-kun también se pondrá muy feliz al saber que sí que vas a aceptar la prótesis—decía muy feliz haciendo que el Uchiha gruñera y se levantara sin comer nada más dejando sorprendida a la chica, que no entendía el por qué de aquellos cambios de humor tan repentinos, cuando creía que poco a poco lo iba entendiendo siempre salía con algo impredecible.

 **. . . . . . . .**

Sakura había intentado desde aquel día hablar con la peliazul. Tenía que preguntarle por el rumor sobre su relación con el Uchiha, ya que por más preguntas que le había intentado hacer al morocho no había soltado prenda y Naruto solo murmuraba idioteces sobre una relación clandestina.

Por eso tenía que hablar directamente con la Hyuga, sabía que la chica le diría con sinceridad sobre lo que pasaba entre ella y el exvengador.

Entonces, al girar la calle, agradeció su suerte al ver a la ojiperla, pero no se encontraba sola, sino que el azabache la acompañaba, haciendo que en su pecho se formara una dolorosa sensación de malestar. Pero no, ella no iba a dudar, se lo tenía que preguntar y salir de la duda.

—Hinata—llamó con una voz potente haciendo que la chica se girara.

—¡Sa-sakura-san! —respondió un poco exaltada, para después inclinar ligeramente la cabeza en señal de saludo.

La ojiverde miró a Sasuke, que se encontraba tan inmutable como de costumbre, pero ella necesitaba que le respondieran sus dudas.

—Es cierto el rumor que están diciendo en la aldea, ¿Sasuke-kun y tu…? ¿Están saliendo? —preguntó haciendo que la peliazul apartara rápidamente la vista, recordando las palabras que le había dicho el día que el Uchiha descubrió su secreto.

"No puedes decirle a nadie sobre nuestro trato, si alguien lo descubre, tu secretó será revelado", recordó ella.

Sabía que si le decía a la ojiverde que no salía con Sasuke le iría a preguntar por su repentina cercanía y ella no sabría que responder frente a ello, se encontraba en un verdadero aprieto. Por una parte quería mantener su secreto a salvo, pero por otro no quería dañar a la pelirosa con cosas que no eran ciertas.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era tener un amor no correspondido y todo lo que dolía, por lo que sencillamente no se lo podía negar.

Sasuke al ver a la chica en un aprieto se le hacía bastante gracioso, la verdad es que la Haruno había estado muy insistente con ese tema durante toda la semana y ya estaba harto de que lo atosigara a todas horas por la posible relación que él y la peliazul mantenía.

—Lo hacemos—dijo serio el morocho haciendo que la ojijade se quedara de piedra al igual que la Hyuga.

—Lo sabía—gritó emocionada Ino que justo salía de las oficinas del Hokage junto a Naruto, haciendo que esta vez la ojiblanca cayera desmayada.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Holis, que os pareció el cap, sé que son cortitos, pero la verdad es que como dije antes esta historia iba a ser un oneshot así que esto es como una loca extensión que la verdad es que ni yo se como acabar, en fin espero que al menos sirva para divertiros un rato.**


	5. Pareja falsa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO**

 **PAREJA FALSA**

No podía creer en el lío que se había metido, si antes ya era la comidilla por su simple cercanía con el azabache ahora que su relación era "oficial" ellos dos se habían vuelto el tema principal en toda Konoha.

Lo peor es que ahora no solo estaban siendo interrogados por sus amigos, sino que también por desconocidos, como una chica que decía ser la nueva reportera de Konoha que quería contarles a los fans de ambos ninjas si de verdad tenían una relación.

"La princesa Hyuga y el exvengador, un amor imposible", ni siquiera veía la gracia a esos artículos que habían sacado la chica, no eran ciertos. Ella y el Uchiha no estaban saliendo, y lo peor de todo es que justamente Naruto se había enterado de todo ello, y por si fuera poco no decía nada al respecto.

De alguna manera se había podido escapar de aquella periodista, como se hacía llamar, pero Hinata no dudaba que en cualquier momento aparecería para cuestionarlos. Aunque tampoco es como si pudiera explicar lo que en verdad ocurría, ya que ella no tenía ninguna autoridad en todo aquello.

—Uchiha-san no debió decir aquello—dijo Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas cuando entraron en la mansión, haciendo que él sonriera con sorna.

—Sasuke, ya te dicho que me llames por mi nombre—dijo él un tanto irritado haciendo que los cachetes de ella se encendieran más.

Sus compañeros de grupo no le habían preguntado nada durante un tiempo, ya que Shino había mantenido a raya al Inuzuka, que a cada rato quería saber cuál era la relación entre su compañera y el morocho. Pero la peliazul sabría que era cuestión de tiempo que el castaño la interrogara. Y, al conocerla tanto temía que se diera cuenta de toda esta farsa que estaban montando.

—No entiendo por qué le dijo eso a Sakura-san—dijo la chica.

—Ya han pasado tres días, supéralo—dijo el mientras se sentaba en el sofá, haciendo que la chica inflara sus mofletes indignados.

Entonces aprovechando lo descuidada que se encontraba se acercó a ella con rapidez, aprisionándola contra la pared, haciendo que su pulso se disparara.

—U-u-u-chi-ha-ha-san… q-q-qu-e—pero él la calló poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios. Últimamente sus acercamientos habían parado, no entendía porque había vuelto a las andadas, pero sentía como en cualquier momento le iba a dar un paro cardiaco.

—¿Quieres saber porque hago todo esto? —dijo volviendo a susurrar en su cuello, haciendo que la piel de ella se erizara, últimamente cualquier contacto de él la hacía sentir de una manera extraña. —De verdad eres torpe, Hina—dijo con voz ronca haciendo que sus piernas temblaran y su respiración se hiciera más pesada. —Es por ti, te deseo—dijo para luego con un ligero toque besara sus labios, paralizándola por completo.

Hinata al sentir el duro piso en su cara se despertó de golpe, haciendo que se sonrojara completamente y se diera cabezazos contra su almohada, no entendía cómo había podido soñar aquello, a ella le gustaba Naruto, no podía dejar que sus hormonas le jugaran una mala pasada, no podía ser controlada. No negaba que el pelinegro estaba como quería, pero aun así sabía que no podía volver a tener ese tipo de pensamientos. ¡Es que como había podido pensar eso! Ella no era esa clase de chicas, debía poner un alto a todo aquello.

Cuando ya se tranquilizó un poco notó como no se encontraba en su habitación, sino en la del azabache. Su pulso se volvió a disparar, aquello había sido un sueño, ¿verdad? ¡Tenía que serlo! Su rostro se sonrojó al recordar las palabras del chico.

"Es por ti, te deseo". Cada vez sentía como en cualquier momento se volvería a desmayar, se tocó los labios, los sentía calientes. Necesitaba averiguar si aquello había sido real o no, no se podía quedar con la duda.

—Parece que ya despertaste—dijo él haciendo que ella se levantara con rapidez del suelo.

—Uchiha-san…—susurró al verlo allí, se encontraba tremendamente avergonzada, ya que no sabía si su sueño era verdad o no.

—Sasuke, te he dicho que me llames Sasuke—dijo él con cansancio haciendo que las mejillas de ella se sonrojasen.

—Sasuke-kun—dijo un poco avergonzada, haciendo que el azabache sonriera. Ella tomó todo su valor y le preguntó de golpe. —¿Nos hemos besado?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, y todo se volvió incómodo por unos segundos.

—Sí—respondió haciendo que ella abriera los ojos sorprendida. —Cuando éramos pequeños—dijo para que luego volviera el alma a la chica.

—Sí, e-es cierto—decía un poco nerviosa, mientras se reía tontamente, aunque algo en ella se sentía un tanto decepcionada.

—Pero si preguntas por el beso que te di hace unas horas, sí, también nos volvimos a besar—dijo haciendo que ella lo mirara incrédula.

El chico la tomó entre sus brazos y volvió a acariciar su rostro, de alguna manera la chica había despertado en él un sentimiento que había creído muerto, pero cuando un Uchiha amaba lo hacía de verdad. Además, un Uchiha siempre conseguía lo que se proponían, y ella era lo que él deseaba.

—Serás mía Hina, solo mía—dijo para luego volver a besar los labios de la ojiperla.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Muchas gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a esta pequeña historia que pensaba solo hacer un oneshot. Y como la inspiración ha vuelto a mí me he dicho continúala, al menos un cap más, o hasta que lo vea bien.**


	6. Pequeña confrontación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

 **PEQUEÑA CONFRONTACIÓN**

Su respiración se volvía más pesada por momentos mientras sus pies corrían todo lo que podía, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, las palabras del chico se repetían en su cabeza y lo peor de todo no era que, de nuevo Naruto había entrado de golpe en la mansión del Uchiha y los había visto así. No, aquello no era lo que más le aterrorizaba, sino que los labios del chico le habían hecho sentir algo que jamás había experimentado, un fuerte deseo por tocarle más, que, si no hubiera sido interrumpido el rubio estaba segura que hubiera acabado de otra manera.

Sus mejillas se calentaron e intentó descartar esa idea, no entendía que era lo que le ocurría, ella siempre había dicho que amaba a Naruto, que él había sido su guía, su luz, su faro para no perderse en la oscuridad, no entendía como en solo un par de semanas el azabache había conseguido aquellas reacciones en ella. Pero al sentir los labios del morocho en ella había despertado un fuego que no sabía que tenía.

Y, mientras Hinata se comía la cabeza por lo que aquel beso le había hecho sentir en la casa del morocho Naruto miraba serio a su amigo.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó directo como solo él podía ser.

Durante estas semanas, había intentado ver a su amigo, regresar a la mansión y preguntarle por lo que había visto aquella tarde, si su relación con Hinata era cierta, pero había algo que le había frenado. Un miedo que no había llegado a ver, junto a unos sentimientos que ni siquiera ahora sabía interpretar.

—No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo—respondió altivo.

—Lo es—dijo molesto. —¡Hinata-chan es mi amiga, dattebayo! —vociferó haciendo que Sasuke entrecerrara los ojos y tensara la mandíbula.

—Si sus compañeros de equipo, que son más amigos de ella que tú no han venido a pedirme explicaciones, no creo que te las deba dar a ti—dijo con autosuficiencia. —Aunque si vinieran, tampoco se lo diría. Esto es algo entre Hinata y yo—dijo serio y de manera posesiva.

—Ella no es como las demás chicas teme, Hinata…

—Lo sé—le cortó el Uchiha. —Hinata es distinta de las demás chicas. Y es mía—por alguna razón aquellas palabras a Naruto le hicieron sentir mal, igual que cuando se había enterado hace tres días sobre la supuesta relación de ambos.

Se había estado preguntado porque todo aquello no le gustaba. No entendía porque recordaba una y otra vez la confesión de la chica con su pelea contra Pain, donde le había salvado la vida. Jamás se la había respondido. Además, estaba esa molesta y persistente opresión en su pecho que no se iba.

Un extraño malestar lo inundaba y quería borrar esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia de su amigo.

—Sabes que ella está enamorada de mi—dijo de repente. —Ella se me confesó cuando peleaba contra Pain…

—Con que lo recuerdas—dijo Sasuke sin cambiar su expresión. —Pero tú nunca le respondiste ¿no? —contestó haciendo que otra vez el pecho del blondo se estremeciera. —No creo que lo esté ya.

Por más doloroso que fuera ese sentimiento sabía que Sasuke tenía su punto de razón, él no le había respondido a su confesión, había huido.

—Sabes, ella fue mi primer beso, y yo fui el de ella, tenemos una relación mucho más antigua que tú con ella. Además, tú quieres a Sakura, no veo por qué te importa todo esto—dijo con una voz cortante.

La verdad es que Naruto se hacía esa misma pregunta, pero por algún motivo, desde que ellos se habían empezado a ver más y casi no hablaba con la chica se le había formado un vacío en el pecho que no lograba descifrar, solo quería recuperar a su amiga. Se preocupaba por Hinata.

—Solo no la hieras—dijo el rubio.

—Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, yo seré quien protegerá a Hinata—soltó firme haciendo que Naruto hiciera una mueca que imitaba a una sonrisa.

Bien era cierto que el vacío en su pecho no se iba, pero al ver como su amigo y rival estaba allí tan decidido no podía decir nada más, no con sentimientos a medias, Hinata no se merecía aquello. Sasuke tenía razón, él la había dejado cuando no respondió a su confesión, no podía reclamar nada, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, había llegado tarde.

—Bueno teme, eso era todo. Creo que deberías ir a buscar a Hina-chan—dijo para luego marcharse haciendo que el morocho chasquera la lengua.

De verdad que le molestaba que el rubio le ordenase algo que de todas formas él pensaba hacer, porque era como si le obedeciese. Pero si en algo tenía razón su amigo era que debía ir a hablar con la peliazul. Después de todo muchas veces era un tanto torpe, y con el beso de antes temía que se hubiera desmayado en alguna parte. Además, tenía que aclarar de una vez por todas la relación que mantenían.

No pensaba dársela a Naruto ni a nadie, así tuviera que luchar contra toda la aldea.

Ella era suya, incluso si ella aún no lo sabía.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Bien, al final como dije en el cap anterior si que me decidí en hacer una continuación, así que espero que les guste mucho el rumbo que escogí para esta pareja y para mi linda Hina.**


	7. ¡Mantén la distancia por favor!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE**

 **¡MANTÉN LA DISTANCIA POR FAVOR!**

Hinata se sentó frente al lago donde años atrás ella y Sasuke habían compartido su primer beso. Toco sus labios, estaban rojos y algo hinchado a causa del fogoso beso que el morocho antes le había dado, tan diferente al que había ocurrido cuando eran niños.

No entendía que era lo que le ocurría, ella siempre creído que sus sentimientos por Naruto eran algo inalterables, incluso la indiferencia del rubio a su persona y que no contestase a su confesión no habían hecho mella en ellos, pero de alguna manera Sasuke se comenzaba a hacer un hueco en su corazón y estaba tambaleando, creando nuevos sentimientos y no de la misma manera que Kiba o Shino, sino algo totalmente diferente.

Lo sentía como algo peligroso, algo que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera por Naruto, un deseo incontrolable que no sabía identificar.

Su cuerpo había ardido con ganas de más, y una pasión había explotado dentro de ella, había querido acariciar los cabellos de Sasuke, dejar que explorase aún más su boca, deseaba que la hubiera acercado aún más a su cuerpo, incluso no le molestaba la escasez de aire que había sentido, solo quería seguir probando más de él. Se sonrojó tremendamente, ella nunca había tenido esa clase de pensamientos.

Lo había decidido, necesitaba mantener la distancia del Uchiha, no podía dejar que aquello fuera a más, además todo aquello no tenía lógica.

Miró como los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaban en aquel lago, miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, pero por si acaso activó su línea sucesoria para comprobar si había alguien por allí, pero aliviada al no percibir ninguna presencia se comenzó a despojar de casi toda su indumentaria, solo quedando en ropa interior.

Tal vez con un poco de entrenamiento conseguiría despejar su mente. Comenzó a caminar por el agua, mientras con sus manos atraía pequeñas gotas de agua, esparciéndolas y dando vueltas, casi pareciendo que danzara con el agua.

Ella estaba con Sasuke porque él sabía sobre su secreto, que se había robado el primer beso Naruto, no entendía en que momento la incomodidad que sentía cuando estaba con el moreno había cambiado y algo se estremecía en su pecho cuando se acercaba de más. No era la vergüenza a la que estaba acostumbrada cuando algún espécimen masculino se le acercaba, era algo distinto.

Recordó la primera vez que él le había ordenado hacerle la cena, allí descubrió una cosa en él que le parecía bastante graciosa, su amor por los tomates. La verdad es que le había sorprendido bastante, no esperaba que, por cómo se veía le gustarían tanto. Además, la ligera sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios mientras los comía hacía que se viera tierno.

"Estuvo delicioso" Había sido feliz cuando le había dicho aquello.

Así, poco a poco ella comenzó a hacerle todas las comidas y al poco tiempo él le pidió comer con ella, y aunque al principio se sentía nerviosa y creía que sería realmente incómodo se dio cuenta de que, a pesar del silencio que se encontraban, en realidad estaba muy cómoda.

Tal vez el azabache no era de hablar como Kiba o Naruto, él no necesitaba eso para que el ambiente se sintiera bien, de alguna manera el silencio de Sasuke lo era. El chico no le preguntaba nada incómodo o la atosigaba a preguntas, solo se sentaba y compartían la comida. O al menos fue así al principio, pero tampoco se quejaba, se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de su osco carácter era amable, aunque muy a su manera.

Como cuando le pidió disculpas por lo que había pasado con Sakura el día que dijo que salían. Él le había comprado una orquídea y aunque no le había pedido perdón, ni habían hablado directamente del tema. Sabía que esa era su forma de disculparse.

"Por las molestias", habían sido sus palabras, le resultaba un poco tierno lo deshonesto que era.

La verdad era que no quería ser tajante con el pelinegro, no quería poner límites a su relación. Pero temía que Naruto se hiciera una idea equivocada, conociendo lo atolondrado que era el rubio seguro que pensaba que salían juntos. Y si, ya estando soltera le costaba que el ojiazul le hiciera caso no se imaginaba lo difícil que se volvería todo si ahora "salía con su mejor amigo", sería imposible que la viera como algo más. De verdad que no sabía como todo había acabado de aquella manera. Ella solo había querido mantener en secreto su beso con Naruto.

Después de un rato notó como el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, pero se había quedado mucho más relajada, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a salir del lago la figura del moreno apareció.

—Hinata…—susurró al verla allí, semi desnuda.

La ojiperla de la sorpresa no pudo contener su concentración haciendo que cayera al agua, y Sasuke rápidamente corrió a ayudar.

Cuando notó como él la tenía entre sus brazos sintió como sus ideas de mantenerse alejada de él comenzaban a tambalearse, tenía que hacer algo, porque sentía que el muro que los separaba cada vez se hacía más y más fino.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Bueno, aquí está el siguiente cap. Espero que les guste. Pobre Hina, ella solo quiere mantener la distancia, pero no creo que Sasuke le deje hacerlo. Gracias a todos por siempre leer y más a los que me dejan un comentario.**


	8. Déjame acercarme

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO OCHO**

 **DÉJAME ACERCARME**

Estaban allí otra vez, un poco más mayores, bueno, mucho más mayores pero la misma situación. El mismo lago, las mismas ropas mojas, el katon de Sasuke que los calentaba y el silencio en que se encontraban mientras miraban el fuego.

Bueno, tal vez sí que había algo distinto a parte de su edad y era el nerviosismo que sentía al estar frente al chico. Cuando lo había visto aquella vez su padre ocupaba todos sus pensamientos en que no se determinó a examinar al azabache, ahora que se fijaba, era realmente atractivo.

Rápidamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se reprendió por sus pensamientos, se había dicho que mantendría la distancia.

—Así fue nuestro primer beso—dijo él de repente haciendo que las mejillas de ella se sonrojaran aún más.

Se había prometido ser más distante con él, hace solo unos segundos se había reprendido, pero ahora que lo tenía más cerca le costaba. Incluso cuando hace un rato él la había tenido entre sus brazos hubiera deseado que aquello durase para siempre.

Sus mejillas se pusieron todavía más rojas, casi pareciendo que la chica colapsara en cualquier momento y ocasionara que él la mirara fijamente. Sentía su corazón latir con desenfreno y como su piel ardía solo porque él la miraba, con esos pozos negros que la absorbían.

—¿Ocurre algo Hinata? ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó acercándose a ella, pero rápidamente se apartó de él dejándolo sorprendido.

—E-estoy bien Uchiha-san—dijo alejándose aún más de él, logrando que el morocho frunciera el ceño y ella se pusiera nerviosa.

—Sasuke, te dije que me llamaras Sasuke—dijo él irritado.

—N-no creo que esté bien—dijo ella levantándose, sintiendo como los ojos negros del Uchiha la miraban con oculta preocupación.

Ella en verdad no quería tratarlo así, a pesar de todo él había sido amable con ella, se divertía cuando estaba a su lado y la hacía sentir muy cómoda, pero de alguna manera sabía que no estaba bien. Bueno, tampoco era eso. En verdad temía, tenía miedo de lo que él le hacía sentir acabase siendo más fuerte que sus sentimientos por el blondo y aquello la aterrorizaba. Si Naruto ya no fuera su salvavidas no sabría qué hacer. Él siempre había sido su pilar, sin la luz de su blondo sencillamente no podría seguir.

—¿Se puede saber que te ocurre? —preguntó molesto acercándose a ella logrando que ella retrocediera.

—N-no me ocu-curre nada U-Uchiha-san—dijo con torpeza, haciendo que él no le creyera ni una sola palabra. —Estoy bien, solo no se acerque—pidió haciendo que Sasuke soltara un gruñido en señal de disconformidad.

—¿Qué no me acerque? Bien Hyuga, empieza a decirme que te ocurre si no quieres que te aprisione contra el suelo—dijo molesto, pero a la peliazul más que una amenaza por alguna extraña razón le pareció una propuesta bastante tentadora. Sentir el peso del chico contra ella, su aliento en su cuello, sus orbes ónix mirándola. ¡Dios! Aquello se estaba descontrolando, esos pensamientos ya ni siquiera se parecían a los suyos.

Jamás había fantaseado con ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera con Naruto, lo máximo que se había imaginado con el ojiazul era un casto beso en sus labios, y aquello ya le parecía lo suficientemente osado. Pero los pensamientos que tenía hacia el morocho eran mucho más "salvajes" y cada vez eran más frecuentes, de verdad que se tenía que alejar de él, ya no solo por el miedo que tenía de esos sentimientos, sino por su salud mental y posiblemente la seguridad del Uchiha, no sabía si a ese paso iba a acabar saltando sobre él. ¡Dios! De verdad estaba mal.

Él se acercó a paso decidido y le acarició su mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar.

—¿Es por el beso? —preguntó directo aumentando las pulsaciones de la peliazul. —¿O es porque Naruto nos vio? —aunque había tratado de usar su voz neutral se veía un rastro de dolor y eso estremeció a la ojiblanca.

—¡No, no es por eso! —se apresuró a decir, lo último que quería dañar al Uchiha, pero sabía que, si se acercaba más, si correspondía a sus sentimientos…

Ella quería a Naruto, siempre lo había hecho, no podía dejar de amarlo, por lo que no entendía como Sasuke se las había arreglado para que en tan poco tiempo se metiera tan hondo en su corazón y lo pusiera todo de cabeza. Ya no sabía cuáles eran sus prioridades y eso le daba miedo, su amor por Naruto de alguna manera siempre había sido como un bote salvavidas que le había ayudado y ahora todo eso se tambaleaba.

—Entonces déjame acercarme—dijo con una voz roca que hizo temblar todos sus sentidos y sus piernas.

Allí estaba otra vez, ese extraño efecto que tenía sobre ella, esa sensación que tanto miedo le proporcionaba, se sentía en la piel de una desconocida.

—Y-yo… yo… ¡Me tengo que ir! —gritó despavorida para luego salir corriendo de allí, dejando al pelinegro en shock.

Cuando el morocho se recuperó de la estupefacción rápidamente fue en busca de la chica, no entendía porque de un momento a otro lo trataba con tanta indiferencia. Bien, habían sido pillados otra vez por el rubio, pero al ver como la ojiperla correspondía a su beso creyó que a ella también le gustaba.

Hinata se apresuró aún más, pero el Uchiha era veloz, no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo, estaba segura que en cualquier momento la atraparía y ya no sabría qué hacer si esos ojos negros le pedían que no se alejara, no se vería capaz de ir en contra de su deseo. Aquello se volvía demasiado peligroso, no podía dejar que la cogiera.

Pidió al cielo por un poco de ayuda, y como si este escuchara su petición apareció uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Así que con rapidez la chica saltó a los brazos de Kiba que se encontraba totalmente sorprendido por el actuar de su amiga.

—¿Hina, que suce?

—Kiba-kun—gimoteó la Hyuga preocupando al castaño.

—¡Hinata! —el grito que provenía de unos metros atrás lo alertó, esa voz solo se podía tratar de Sasuke. Si ese infeliz había osado a lastimar a su amiga iba a matarlo y no iba a ser nada suave.

Cuando el morocho la alcanzó se sorprendió al verla en los brazos del Inuzuka, cada vez entendía menos, esa chica lo iba a volver loco.

—Hinata—dijo con voz autoritaria haciendo que la peliazul se escondiera detrás de su amigo.

—N-no te acerques, por favor—pidió con voz lastimera, haciendo que el morocho se preocupara y Kiba mirara al Uchiha con odio.

—Hablemos—dijo el pelinegro, pero ella se negaba a mirarlo, si lo hacía…

—¡Ella ha dicho que te vayas! —gritó el Inuzuka.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo, perro—dijo el morocho molesto logrando enfadar al chico que ya iba a pelear con él, pero fue detenido por el agarra de su amiga y estremeciendo el corazón del azabache, de verdad que no sabía porque ella se comportaba así, pero ya está harto. —No lo voy a repetir, sino vienes entenderé que no quieres seguir con el trato—dijo el chico amenazadoramente.

Pero Hinata no se movió ni un ápice, sino que afianzó más el agarre, pegándose aún más a Kiba haciendo que aquello molestara más al Uchiha.

—Perfecto, entonces nuestro trato queda roto. Le diré todo a Naruto—dijo fríamente haciendo que la peliazul levantara la vista, pero más que preocuparse por su secreto, la gélida mirada del chico le atemorizara más, ella no quería que él lo odiase.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Bien, sé que he puesto demasiado inocente a Hinata como para que no se dé cuenta de que siente un fuerte deseo por mi sexy pelinegro. Pero me resultó demasiado gracioso ponerlo de esta forma. Espero sus comentarios, y gracias por leer.**


	9. La verdad no es siempre lo que parece

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO NUEVE**

 **LA VERDAD NO ES SIEMPRE LO QUE PARECE**

Cuando el morocho se marchó el cuerpo de la ojiperla aun no dejaba de temblar. Sentía que aquello no estaba bien, ella no quería que él la odiase, en el fondo sabía que tampoco quería alejarlo, pero debía, sino su Naruto… él… sus sentimientos por el rubio…

—Hina ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? —preguntó el Inuzuka acariciando la mejilla de la chica, pero Hinata no tenía fuerza para nada, por lo que solo lo abrazó volviendo a sorprenderlo, pero no se quejó, no podía tenerla así de cerca cuantas veces quisiera.

Aspiró su delicioso aroma, aunque notaba ligeramente el del morocho, haciendo que se enfadara, pero igual no le dio importancia, no quería desperdiciar ese momento en pensar en el Uchiha. Acarició su sedoso cabello, le encantaba tenerla tan cerca, que estuviera entre sus brazos. Él siempre la había protegido y cuidado, pero no porque la viera como una hermana como ella creía.

No, aquella era una mentira que le había hecho creer no solo a ella sino que a él mismo, aunque siempre había sabido, desde aquel día en que la había besado jamás podría verla de aquel modo. Por ello le había herido saber que estaba enamorada de Naruto, más siempre la había apoyado, después de todo, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta creía que Naruto era bueno para ella, le había servido de inspiración muchas veces, ayudándola con su sola presencia a salir adelante, él era el impulso de ella. Algo que él jamás había logrado, no al mismo nivel que el ojiazul.

Hinata se sentía segura en los brazos de su amigo, él era como un hermano más, igual que Neji o Shino, muy diferente a lo que le hacía sentir Sasuke, no sentía esos cosquilleos ni ese calor, ni siquiera esas voraces ganas de tocarlo y que la tocara, no había hormigueo, solo confort.

—¿Ya estas mejor? —le preguntó con una dulce sonrisa haciendo que la ojiperla asintiera. —Hina, me preocupas, me puedes decir que ha ocurrido.

Ella lo miró con nerviosismo, la verdad es que ni siquiera ella lo sabía…

—Creo que Sasuke-kun ahora me odia—dijo con un triste lamento sorprendiendo al castaño.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó.

La mirada de la chica reflejaba culpabilidad y no entendía por qué. Hinata no era alguien que hiciese daño a nadie, no entendía nada.

—Es mi culpa—respondió todavía confundiendo más al castaño. —Kiba-kun ya es tarde, t-tengo que regresar a casa—dijo haciendo que él la mirara.

—Te acompa—pero se vio interrumpido por la peliazul, que le dijo que prefería ir por su cuenta.

Indeciso la dejo ir, claramente aquellos ojos perlados le imploraban unos minutos de soledad, así que no se los podía negar. Solo esperaba que mañana estuviera mucho más tranquila y le explicase bien que era lo que había ocurrido con el Uchiha. Desde el día que había descubierto sobre el beso entre ella y el exvengador había tenido muchas dudas, y todo se había multiplicado al escuchar las habladurías de la gente.

Pero esperaría, aguantaría sus ansias por saber que ocurría, quería que la peliazul se sincerara con él por voluntad propia. Por esta vez seguiría el consejo de Shino y no haría caso a su impulsivo carácter que le demandaba respuestas.

—Ve con cuidado Hina—dijo el para luego despedirse y dejarla marchar entre la espesura de la noche.

Ella siguió caminando hasta su mansión, sin poder alejar de su mente aquellos molestos ojos ónix que la habían mirado con frialdad. Sentía su corazón encogerse, no quería que el morocho la odiara. Estaba echa todo un lío, sus intereses estaban chocando los unos con los otros, por una parte no quería perder a Sasuke y por otro estaba Naruto…

Naruto-kun, susurró.

Aquel chico se había vuelto su pilar desde aquel día en que la había salvado, desde allí lo había mirado siempre de lejos, admirándolo en silencio.

Era distinto a lo que tenía con Sasuke, para ella el rubio era algo idílico, como un mantra que la ayudaba a seguir fuerte, mientras que Sasuke, él... ¿Qué es lo que era el azabache para ella? cuando lo tenía a su lado se sentía bien, mucho más tranquila. Bien era cierto que se ponía nerviosa cuando se acercaba de más, pero cuando hablaba con él se sentía muy bien.

Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba huyendo de él? ¿Era por temor a esos salvajes sentimientos que él le generaba? ¿O porque se estaba volviendo más importante que el ojiazul? Y… ¿eso en verdad importaba? Ya no lo sabía.

Cuando giró la calle, frente a su puerta notó una silueta que al principio no reconoció por la poca luz que había, pero luego se sorprendió.

—¡Naruto-kun! —exclamó asombrada al verlo allí, haciendo que el rubio la saludara con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—Hola Hinata-chan—respondió. —¿Has hablado con el teme? —preguntó haciendo que rápidamente sus mejillas de ella se sonrojaran por solo nombrarlo, pero que luego, cuando su mirada gélida vino a su mente su rostro se ensombreció. —¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, pero la ojiperla negó.

—¿Necesitas algo Naruto-kun? —preguntó haciendo que el rubio riera nervioso, pero ella por pensar en Sasuke no lo notara.

—Solo quería hablar contigo—dijo él sorprendiéndola.

—¿Estás seguro que no ocurre nada, Naruto-kun? —volvió a insistir, ya que se le hacía extraño que el chico viniese expresamente a hablar con ella a esas horas de la noche. Pero sencillamente él negó.

La peliazul lo miró directamente y se dio cuenta de que su nerviosismo cuando se encontraba con el blondo había disminuido, algo que la extrañó un poco, mayormente era un manojo de nervios cuando el chico estaba cerca. ¿Desde cuándo le ocurría aquello?

—Hinata-chan, tú y el teme… ¿lo quieres? —aquella pregunta la tomó desprevenida, su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, mientras que en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez "lo quieres", para que después todo se volviera negro.

Rápidamente el Uzumaki fue a socorrer a la chica, preocupado porque se desmayara tan repentinamente, aunque eso no era nuevo. Mientras que Sasuke lo había visto todo, o al menos eso creía, ya que justo había llegado cuando la chica se desmayaba, creyendo que era por tener al ojiazul cerca. Haciendo que miles de pensamientos equivocados surgieran en su mente.

Ella solo lo ama a él, se dijo para sí y luego salir rápido de allí.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Bueno aquí está el cap, no sé muy bien que decir, como ya anteriormente dije esto en principio había sido escrito para ser un oneshot, pero al final acabó así, por lo que no se muy bien a donde quiero ir a para con todo esto. Igual espero que no os aburráis con este cap, porque el que viene será mejor, o al menos eso creo yo.**


	10. Sentimientos ocultos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

 **SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS**

Cuando abrió los ojos notó que su primo se encontraba a su lado. Rápidamente se intentó reincorporar, pero el castaño la detuvo.

—Será mejor que descanse Hinata-sama hace un rato le ha llegado un comunicante de que el Hokage quiere verla mañana a primera hora—dijo el Hyuga con una amable sonrisa haciendo que ella asintiera.

—Gracias, Nii-san.

—Descanse—dijo para luego darle un cariñoso beso en la frente, pero para sorpresa del chico ella lo abrazó. —¿Ocurre algo Hinata-sama? —preguntó preocupado pero la Hyuga negó.

Cuando su primo se marchó se volvió a acostar, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que Naruto le había dicho antes que se desmayara.

"¿Lo quieres?"

Ella durante toda su vida había creído que solamente podía tener esa clase de sentimientos por una persona, la misma persona que siempre le había dado valor para continuar, más nunca había estado realmente a su lado… Naruto.

En cambio con Sasuke, las semanas que había estado junto a él, a pesar de que muchas veces la molestara e incluso la asustara siempre estaba allí, con esa sonrisa socarrona que de solo imaginársela le quitaba la respiración. Por algún motivo esa orgullosa sonrisa ahora le parecía mucho más brillante que la del blondo. Además, esa ansiedad y sus ganas de ver a escondidas al Uzumaki habían ido medrando, no sabía en qué momento, pero ya no tenía esos deseos de seguirlo en secreto.

Claro que aún así el rubio era importante para ella, pero igual que lo eran Kiba, Shino o Neji, mas ya no estaba ese nerviosismo como había podía comprobar cuando había estado frente a ella. Habían mantenido una corta conversación en la que ella no había tartamudeado y había estado tranquila, hasta que le mencionó al morocho.

Volvió a pensar en el Uchiha, en el beso que habían tenido, aún le ardían de solo recordarlo, y tenía muchas ganas de verlo, pero después de como se había comportado entendía que esta vez fuera el azabache quien no quisiera saber nada de ella.

Esta vez tenía que ser valiente y arreglar sus errores, después de ir a hablar con el Hokage iría a ver al Uchiha y le pediría perdón por su comportamiento.

¿Pero… y después? ¿Qué más le diría? En verdad aún tenía su corazón echo un lío.

—One-chan—escuchó Hinata como llamaban a la puerta.

—¿Hanabi, que ocurre? Y es muy tarde—dijo la mayor.

—Es que yo… necesito un consejo—dijo un poco avergonzada la castaña, haciendo que la peliazul abriera la puerta para dejarla entrar y que luego se sentaraN a la cama.

La menor la miró un poco sonrojada, y después de un ligero suspiró comenzó a narrarle el porqué de su visita.

Hinata pestañeo un par de veces luego de que su pequeña e "inocente" hermana terminó de narrarle su relación secreta con Konohamaru Sarutobi.

—¿Qué crees que debo hacer? —pidió Hanabi. —¿Cómo fue cuando tú y Uchiha-san lo hicieron? —preguntó haciendo que la cara de Hinata se pusiera igual que un tomate maduro. —¡Espera! ¡¿Aún no lo han hecho?! —dijo sorprendida. —¿Es que no lo deseas? Yo creo que es muy sexy—opinó haciendo que el sonrojo en la ojiperla mayor aumentara todavía más.

Pero las palabras de Hanabi le había hecho darse cuenta de algo, deseaba a Sasuke, lo veía de manera distinta porque para ella él era un hombre y lo quería. Por eso le resultaba tan distinto a los infantiles sentimientos que había tenido hacia Naruto, que solo habían sido admiración, aquel remolino que sentía cuando veía al azache ella porque realmente lo quería, lo deseaba.

—Lo hago—susurró la peliazul. —Quiero a Sasuke-kun—dijo muy feliz para luego abrazar a su pequeña hermana. Que, aunque no había podido resolver sus dudas, por lo menos le había quitado un poco de ansiedad al compartir aquel secreto con alguien.

 **. . . . . .**

A la mañana siguiente se alistó para ir a la torre del Hokage, primero tenía que realizar sus deberes de ninja y ya después tranquilamente podría resolver su problema con Sasuke. Pero, cuando llegó donde el ninja copia vio que no solo había solicitado su presencia, sino que también la del resto de su equipo y Naruto.

—Hola Hina-chan—saludó efusivo el rubio haciendo que ella le devolviera una sonrisa, para después saludar a sus compañeros y hacer una pequeña reverencia al Hokage.

—Muy bien, como todos ya están aquí les diré los detalles de su misión.

—¡Misión! —interrumpió Hinata extrañando a los presentes, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

—Así es—dijo Kakashi. —Necesito que vaya a la aldea del rayo porque el Raikage quiere enviarme unos pergaminos de alta confidencialidad que son muy urgentes que reciba, por lo que tienes que partir ahora mis-

—¡Ahora! —volvió a irrumpir Hinata nerviosa.

Shino y Kiba intercambiaron mirados preocupados, mientras que Naruto y Kakashi no entendía el actuar de la chica, parecía que por alguna razón tenía mucha prisa y no quería hacer la misión.

—¿Ocurre algo Hinata? —preguntó el Hokage haciendo que las mejillas de la peliazul se volvieran a sonrojar.

—N-no, yo… Lo siento—pero es que no sabía que responder exactamente. "Es que quería ir a hablar con Sasuke y decirle como me siento en verdad por ello no puedo hacer la misión". Ni en mil años se atrevería a decir algo así, ya que además de ser vergonzoso sería una clara falta de respeto contra el Hokage, algo que seguramente su padre no lo pasaría por alto.

—Hinata si no puedes ir puedo pedirle a otro Hyuga que-

—¡No! E-esta bien, puedo hacerlo. ¿Es una misión corta, verdad? —preguntó haciendo que el peliblanco asintiera.

Ella no quería marcharse de Konoha, menos después de como había acabado la cosa con Sasuke, pero antes de todo era un ninja y tenía que cumplir con su misión. Lo haría muy bien para volver rápidamente y así poder hablar con Sasuke y decirle correctamente sus sentimientos.

Cuando salieron de la oficina del Hokage Naruto se acercó a ella y le preguntó si le ocurría algo, pero ella negó, más el blondo no se lo acababa de creer por lo que siguió insistiendo, hasta que Kiba intervino para alivio de Hinata, pero, igual que hacía segundo antes lo hacía el Uzumaki comenzó a preguntarle por lo que le ocurría.

Pero, para suerte de ella esta vez Shino salió en su rescate haciendo que los dos chicos se detuvieran con su interrogatorio.

Ella lo miró agradecida, a veces sentía que el Aburame era capaz de percibir las cosas sin que ella le dijera nada, de verdad que era un gran amigo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Bien, perdonen por este cap, que me quedó un poco ñeh, pero el próximo aparecerán los antiguos compañeros de Sasuke y bueno, Karin le será de gran ayuda al Uchiha.**


	11. Déjame explicarme

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ONCE**

 **DÉJAME EXPLICARME**

Se podía escuchar mucho más animada la mansión Uchiha desde la llegada de esos tres individuos, a los cuales al principio el exvengador no había querido recibir. Y aunque eran realmente molestos, por lo menos le servían como distracción para no pensar en lo que estarían haciendo Hinata y Naruto en su misión. Pero es que… ¿Qué le había hecho aquella mujer?

El sabor de sus labios no se iba y menos la sensación de tener su cuerpo cerca de él, en sus sueños se la imaginaba tan vivida, como si de verdad estuviera a su lado, pero después de una semana sabía que tenía que parar eso. No podía lamentarse toda su vida porque una chica no sentía lo mismo que él, tenía que seguir adelante y olvidarse de todo lo que había vivido. Tal vez aquello se debía a su karma, por portarse tan mal con las mujeres.

—Sasuke-kun—dijo Karin melosamente, mientras Suigetsu solo giraba los ojos.

—De verdad que no tienes orgullo zanahoria—dijo el albino un tanto irritado haciendo que ella lo mirara mal

—Tú calla tiburón—dijo la chica, para luego empezar nuevamente otra pelea haciendo que el morocho se levantara y los dejara solos, cundo empezaban no había manera de pararlos, además que no estaba de humor para soportar sus tonterías.

Se fue a la cocina y se preparó un té, quería por lo menos sacar a Hinata de su mente unos minutos, pero entonces la figura de Jugo hizo su aparición.

—Parece que realmente la extrañas—dijo de repente el chico extrañando a Sasuke. —Yamanaka-san nos ha puesto al corriente—dijo a modo de explicación. —Sasuke-san es genial para muchas cosas, pero cuando se trata de sentimientos es incluso peor que yo—dijo el chico.

El morocho sencillamente lo fulminó con la mirada y maldijo la bocaza de la rubia, para luego salir de allí, mientras era seguida por la mirada preocupada de Karin, que luego de intercambiar miradas con Suigetsu fue en busca del pelinegro haciendo que el Hozuki se enfadara.

—Tú también deberías ser sincero y pedirle perdón—aconsejó el pelinaranja.

 **. . . . . .**

Cuando vieron la puerta de Konoha una gran sonrisa se puso en los labios de la ojiperla, la misión había durado un poco más de lo previsto, pero por fin ya estaban en la aldea, por fin iba a poder ver a Sasuke.

Durante los días que habían estado de misión la ojiperla le había confesado al rubio todo lo que había pasado con Sasuke, incluso lo que el morocho había utilizado como chantaje al principio, cosa que había sonrojado a Naruto, pero se alegraba de que su primer beso no fuera con su amigo. En esos días había formado una verdadera unión, y aunque para pesar del rubio se había dado cuenta de que Hinata significaba mucho más que una amiga sabía que no podía competir con los fuertes sentimientos que la Hyuga procesa por el último de los Uchiha. Además, Sasuke era su amigo, y estaba seguro que para el chico Hinata era muy especial.

Cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron dos diferentes pares de ojos se encontraron, haciendo que Hinata sonriera involuntariamente, habían ansiado tanto volver a ver esos ojos negros.

—Sasuke-kun—susurró muy contenta al ver al morocho, pero luego su rostro adquirió un aspecto más serio al percatarse de la hermosa pelirroja que estaba agarrada del brazo del morocho.

—¡Teme! —gritó Naruto, haciendo que la Hyuga saliera de su ensoñación, mientras Kiba y Shino observaban todo en silencio.

Bien era cierto que al castaño aun le gustaba Hinata, pero al saber como se sentía realmente su amiga lo único que podía hacer era apoyarla, incluso si no le gustaba demasiado el Uchiha, pero que lo encontrase así con otra tía le cabreaba, no quería ver lastimada a su amiga. Y aunque tenía ganas de ir y partirle la cara Shino le había hecho entrar en razón, deteniéndolo. Debía dejar que Hinata solucionara las cosas.

—Hola Karin, ¿Qué haces aquí, los otros dos también han venido? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, hemos venido de visita a la aldea—respondió la chica.

Hinata y Sasuke no se dejaban de mirar, una silenciosa batalla que ninguno de los dos podía ganar. Ella notaba la mirada de enfado en él, mientras que el azabache no conseguía descifrar la de ella.

No hacía falta ser un lumbreras para darse cuenta de algo pasaba entre esos dos, pero ninguno de los presentes interrumpió nada, más cuando Hinata estaba a punto de hablar el ojiónix apartó su mirada.

—Vámonos—dijo el Uchiha tomando inesperadamente la mano de la Uzumaki dejando a Hinata de piedra y a su corazón totalmente oprimido.

La imagen del morocho cada vez se hacía más pequeña, mientras que el dolor en el pecho de la ojiperla aumentaba. Ella no esperaba que su reencuentro fuera así, pero entendía que el chico estuviera molesto con ella, más aún así no podía evitar que le doliese su frío trato.

Cuando los dos se alejaron la bermellón separó su mano del morocho y lo miró seria.

—Es ella, ¿no? —afirmó. —No deberías haber hecho eso, ahora lo malentenderá todo—le reprendió la chica.

—Como tú y Suigetsu—le rebatió él haciendo que la chica suspirara.

—Eso es distinto, yo le estoy dando una lección—dijo acomodándose las gafas. —¿Realmente quieres dejarlo así? —preguntó ella cansada.

—Karin, deja de molestar, no sabes nada—le cortó haciendo enrabiar a la chica.

—Bueno, tal vez no lo sé todo, y lo que sé lo sé gracias a la rubia de las flores, pero desde que hemos llegado te he visto deprimido, y no como cuando íbamos tras Itachi. Tu chakra estaba todo apagado, pero de alguna manera, parecía que cuando la viste recobró fuerza—dijo seria. —¿Por qué no vas y le dices como te sien?

—¡Lo hice! —le interrumpió molesto. —Lo hice, pero ella… ella aún sigue enamorada de ese idiota—dijo apretando su puño.

Karin había visto la cara de la chica cuando había visto al exvengador, aquella no era una mirada de alguien que no estuviera interesada, sino una que se le daba a alguien especial. Bien era cierto que no sabía todo lo que había pasado, ni conocía a la peliazul, pero si de algo podía estar segura era del aumento en el chakra de la chica cuando había visto a Sasuke, y de cómo se había vuelto casi nulo cuando vio como ellos se alejaban.

Pero seguramente Sasuke era demasiado denso como para darse cuenta de esos detalles.

—Muy bien, entonces… ¿Por qué no le das celos? —propuso con una sonrisa.

—¿Celos? —preguntó ligeramente interesado.

—Créeme, es lo que mejor. Con eso te darás cuenta de que tan interesada o no está ella—dijo la pelirroja. —Además, también me podré vengar un rato del tiburón—dijo con una risa siniestra. —Eso le enseñará a no volver a coquetear con otra chica.

—Es una estupidez, no lo haré—dijo molesto.

—Vaya, no sabía que fueras un cobarde—dijo altivamente logrando que la mirara mal. —Escucha, yo realmente creo que ella está interesada en ti, pero solo de ti depende pelear por ella, es tu decisión.

Sasuke no sabía muy bien donde se estaba metiendo, pero si con eso conseguía una reacción de la peliazul, lo haría, quería que ella lo mirase solo a él. Karin tenía razón, no iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran igual, si ella no estaba interesada en él solo haría que lo estuviera.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Como ya había dicho en el anterior cap Karin iba a jugar un papel un poco importante para la** **reconciliación** **de estos dos tontos y se me ocurrió que los celos son la mejor solución para este problema.**


	12. No te vayas por favor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOCE**

 **NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR**

Aquello no estaba saliendo como Karin se lo había dicho, además ya había peleado varias veces con Suigetsu por acercársele demasiado a su "zanahoria". De verdad que quería mandarlo todo a la mierda.

Por su parte Hinata estaba en un verdadero estado de depresión, cuando había visto a Sasuke pasearse con Karin por las calles, como si fueran una pareja. Aquello había hecho que su corazón se rompiera en pedazos, pero no se había visto capaz de ir allí y separarlos, porque sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, ella no quería que por sus egoístas deseos el morocho tuviera problemas con la pelirroja, no había sabido ver sus sentimientos a tiempo.

—Hina realmente creo que deberías ir a ponerle los puntos en las ies a Karin—dijo Ino molesta, pero Hinata solo la miró en silencio.

Todos habían notado como esos tres días la princesa Hyuga tenía un estado realmente deploraba, y aunque solo algunos sabían la causa a nadie se le escapaba el mal estado en el que se encontraba la chica, a todos menos a Sasuke.

Naruto había tratado de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, pero este se había incluso negado a recibirlo.

Por supuesto el morocho no se encontraba en mejor situación, había hecho lo que Karin le había dicho, incluso se había portado "dulce" con la Uzumaki, pero parecía que a Hinata no le importaba nada, no parecía molesta, solo los ignoraba y evitaba, como si no le importara.

Tal vez para los únicos que había salido bien el plan eran Karin y Suigetsu, que le había pedido perdón a la Uzumaki y le había prometido no volver a coquetear con otras chicas.

—¿No deberías hablar con la señorita Hinata? —preguntó Jugo, pero Sasuke lo ignoró. —Realmente creo que—pero Sasuke lo cortó.

—Me voy—dijo cansado.

Se levantó del sofá y salió de su casa, necesita un poco de aire para despejar su mente.

Su cuerpo lo llevó al lago donde había comenzado todo, parecía que ni siquiera cuando trataba de alejarse de la peliazul podía, la tenía demasiado dentro de sí. Miró el agua y recordó cuando la había visto danzar casi desnuda, era como un hermoso ángel.

De repente sintió una presencia, haciendo que se girara molesto, pero al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendido.

—Hyuga—dijo haciendo que Hinata se quedara paralizada.

Ella tembló ligeramente, recordando la imagen de la pelirroja besando al peliblanco que había visto hace unas horas. Se preguntaba si por eso Sasuke estaba tan serio, ¿se encontraba triste? Ella no quería verlo así. Lo había extrañado tanto estos días de separación, había extrañado cada sonrisa burlona, cada mirada, cada contacto con él, escuchar su voz, mirar su rostro, su respiración. Lo había extrañado muchísimo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decirse, cada quien tenía sus propios miedos e inseguridades, además de ideas erróneas a causa de no haber sido sinceros.

—Karin-san—se aventuró a decir la peliazul.

—Es una gran chica, la mejor que he conocido—soltó de pronto el azabache haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida.

El pecho de la Hyuga se estremecía de dolor por las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar, no quería oírlas, pero todo aquello le pasaba por no haber visto como se sentía, por no querer aceptar sus sentimientos hacia el exvengador.

Y mientras Hinata se comía la cabeza Sasuke intentaba averiguar si sus palabras la habían afectado de alguna manera, pero parecía que no.

—¿Lo amas? ¿Tanto lo amas? —preguntó despertando a la chica de sus pensamientos, que solo atinó a soltar un pequeño "¿Eh?"

Dirigió sus negros ojos hacia ella consiguiendo que la heredera Hyuga volviera a temblar. Se levantó del suelo acercándose a ella logrando que por inercia ella retrocediera obtenido una mirada de reproche por parte de él, no le gusta ver como huía de él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó logrando confundirla aún más. —Estoy harto—soltó de repente. —No pienso mendigar más por un amor no correspondido—contestó haciendo que ella creyera que hablaba de lo sucedido con Karin. —Adiós—dijo de pronto.

Él se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero de pronto se vio frenado por una mano, que con un ligero tirón pedía de su atención.

—Karin-san, ella… ¡No lo merece! —soltó de repente sorprendiéndolo. —Sasuke-kun es muy dulce y amable, incluso si tú no lo quieres aceptar, yo sé que es así—dijo segura. —Y si Karin-san no es capaz de ver todas las cualidades de Sasuke-kun, no lo merece. No lo merece—confesó haciendo que las lágrimas comenzaran a derramar por sus ojos.

Aquello alertó al azabache, que rápidamente se acercó a ella para intentar comprender que era lo que le ocurría.

—Hina—pero ella lo corto.

—No quiero que Sasuke-kun sufra, yo… yo…—sus miradas se encontraron y ella se comenzó a perder en esos pozos negros que la tenían como una tonta, totalmente hipnotizada.

Así que en un ataque de valentía la peliazul acabó con el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus labios haciendo que se dieran un tan esperando beso que, aunque al principio dejó bastante frio al Uchiha, pronto comenzó a corresponder, con pasión y demanda.

Volver a sentir los labios de la chica, respirar su aroma, sentir la calidez de su piel lo encendía de una manera que jamás le había pasado. Cuando la sentía tan cerca se sentía completo, como si nada malo fuera a pasar, como si el fuera el rey del mundo.

Hinata volvía a notar esas cálidas vibraciones que sentía cuando estaba con el Uchiha, había deseado tanto volver a probar sus labios. Y aunque no se querían separar la falta de aire en sus pulmones se lo exigía.

—Sasuke-kun yo—pero esta vez fue el Uchiha quien la cortó, volviendo a demandar con deseo sus labios haciendo que sus deseos siguieran sin desenfreno.

La lengua del chico invadía cada parte de la boca de la heredera, haciendo que ella intentara corresponder, aunque no tenía demasiada experiencia.

—Te quiero—dijo de repente Sasuke cuando se separó de ella haciendo que ella lo mirara con sorpresa, para que luego lo abrazara.

—Yo también, yo también te quiero—le dijo haciendo que él sonriera.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Muy bien ahora sí, ya puedo decir que este es el penúltimo capítulo, de verdad, muchas gracias por todos los que siguieron esta historia conmigo, espero que al menos sirviera para entretenerlos un poco.**

 **Gracias por todo y ya nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**


	13. Juntos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Como dije antes este iba a ser el último cap, y bueno quise intentar hacer un lemon, pero no se esperen gran cosa, es la primera vez que lo hago y no soy muy buena. En fin, aquí les dejo este cap, que es un poco más intenso.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRECE**

 **JUNTOS**

Hinata estaba muy feliz, estar entre los brazos de Sasuke la hacía sentir tan segura, pero había algo que le preocupaba.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Y Karin-san? ¿Qué es lo que siente por ella? —preguntó con miedo haciendo sentir culpable al Uchiha que se rascó la nuca incómodo.

—Creo que... —tosió un poco, le costaba lo que estaba por decir, pero su princesa se lo merecía. —Te debo una disculpa—dijo confundiéndola. —La verdad es que Karin es mi excompañera y se le ocurrió lo de darte celos, ella y yo en verdad no salíamos ni nada—confesó sorprendiéndola.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó.

—Solo te amo a ti Hinata. No debí hacer eso—dijo y Hinata solo lo abrazó, es verdad que le había dolido verlo con la Uzumaki, pero estaba feliz de que solo fuera una amiga para él, así que por esta vez le perdonaría.

Tranquilamente ambos volvieron a la aldea, y él, a pesar de lo avergonzada que ella se encontraba se negaba a soltar su mano, de una vez por todas iba a dejar claro al mundo entero que Hinata Hyuga era suya.

Cuando se adentraron por las calles de Konoha las miradas se centraron en ellos, y aunque Hinata sentía arder sus mejillas, la firma mano de Sasuke la llenaba de confianza, sentía que si él se encontraba a su lado era capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa.

Fue entonces cuando se encontraron con el equipo 10, haciendo que la rubia integrante del grupo se pusiera a saltar como loca y los felicitara a ambos por de una vez de todas comenzar a salir.

Siguieron caminando un poco y la peliazul se extrañó ya que conocía muy bien ese camino.

—¿A-a dónde vamos? —preguntó ella un poco dudosa, no creía que irían allí.

—A tu casa—soltó firme el azabache.

—Yo quería pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo—dijo ella un tanto avergonzada mirándolo con sus grandes ojos, haciendo que él se detuviera y le diera una de sus ladinas sonrisas consiguiendo que sus mejillas se colorearan.

La acercó a él y le dio otro beso consiguiendo que sus piernas temblaran y un escalofrío la recorriera entera cuando sintió como la lengua del Uchiha se movió en su boca, casi haciéndole perder la razón. Con la poca consciencia que le quedaba susurró el nombre del pelinegro, haciendo que algo en él despertara, la deseaba mucho, por lo que postergó sus planes de ir a hablar con Hiashi y decirle que saldría con su hija, ahora necesitaba atender otro asunto que se estaba comenzado a agrandar en sus pantalones.

—Sígueme—dijo el morocho con voz ronca.

Sasuke la llevó a su casa, olvidándose por completo que sus antiguos compañeros se encontraban allí, por lo que cuando ambos entraron besándose los tres chicos que comían tranquilamente se quedaron de piedra.

—Menuda conquista—soltó Suigetsu haciendo que el rostro de Hinata comenzara a soltar humo para que luego cayera desplomada en los brazos de Sasuke, que había evitado que ella cayera al suelo.

Irritado el azabache fulminó a sus excompañeros y claramente les advertía con la mirada que se fueran, y aunque no tenían muchas ganas de estar a fuera, además de tener hambre protestaron en silencio mientras salían de la mansión Uchiha. Pero justo cuando Karin estaba por irse le brindo una pícara mirada al Uchiha que hizo que se avergonzara un poco, después de todo había sido pillado.

Hinata sintió un confortante calor, además de una superficie bastante blanda haciendo que inconscientemente sonriera.

—Sasuke-kun—susurró mientras se acurrucaba más en él.

—Parece que mi Hime ya se ha despertado—dijo sugestivamente haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

Y como si de un depredador se tratara Sasuke se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de la peliazul y le depositó un húmedo beso en su cuello haciéndola gemir.

—Hinata—la llamó con voz ronca. —Te deseo tanto—susurró haciendo que sintiera como su intimidad se comenzaba a sentir extraña.

Lentamente subía por su cuello llenándolo de pequeños besos, hasta llegar a sus labios, comenzando a devorarlos con deseo. Ella había extrañado tanto besarlo, esa sensación de poder estar entre sus brazos. Ahora se sentía a salvo, feliz, plena.

Poco a poco su beso se fue intensificando, Hinata podía sentir la necesidad de él y también la suya, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba tanto. Demasiado.

Sin darse cuenta él presionó su cuerpo contra el de la ojiperla. Sus labios se movían con desesperación mientras que sus manos ansiaban recorrer otros caminos. Temblorosamente la peliazul metió sus manos dentro de su camisa tocando su piel, consiguiendo excitarlo más, el tacto de la chica le quemaba.

Sus respiraciones se agitaron, sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente. Las manos de él encontraron el límite de su chaqueta y empezó a abrirla para quitársela, dejándola con aquella rijilla negra que tenía debajo y en un rápido movimiento él hizo lo mismo con su camisa, quedando expuesto.

Hinata miró con intensidad su pecho desnudo del azabache y con sus manos temblorosas comenzó a recorrer su pecho, acariciando todo para después besar su cuello y bajar lentamente por su pecho mientras lo escuchaba respirar profundamente y susurrar su nombre haciéndola sentir más ansiosa

—Espera —dijo el morocho y la detuvo. La tomó de los glúteos y comenzó a levantarla. —No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en el sofá—explicó haciendo que ella sonriera y agradeciera lo dulce que a veces podía ser.

Subió por las escaleras mientras ella le seguía dando pequeños besos por su cuello.

—Recuéstate —le pidió cuando llegaron al dormitorio de él.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió sus labios en su estómago, haciendo que soltara un ahogado gemido.

—Quítamelo—pidió él logrando sonrojarla, y con timidez comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón mientras los labios de él se adueñaban de la oreja de ella mientras le quitaba el pantalón. La ojiperla estaba al borde de la locura, totalmente avergonzada, pero se sentía tan bien estar a su lado.

—Sasuke —lo llamó mientras se incorporaba.

Él ya se había quitado el pantalón y sus boxers, no podía esperar más.

—Shh —la silenció para después besarla de nuevo.

Sus manos pasaron a su espalda para quitarle el sostén; no paso mucho tiempo para que ambos estuvieran completamente desnudos. Y ella no pudo evitar cubrirse, pero él le acarició su mejilla y la besó con dulzura.

—No te avergüences, eres hermosa—le susurró haciendo que se sintiera segura.

La tomó de la cadera y la pegó más a él, sintiendo el roce de sus intimidades provocando que suspiraran. Sus labios se posaron en su níveo cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente. Aferró sus manos a su espalda mientras ella sentía como dejaba un camino de besos húmedos por sobre su piel.

Tomó entre sus manos aquellos generoso pechos, presionando suave y haciendo que se endurecieran un poco, haciendo que ella jadeara más, para luego morder uno de sus pezones sacándole un grito de placer. Al verla así continuó estimulándolos mientras la besaba.

Ella bajó sus manos por su espalda acariciando cada músculo, pasando por su vientre para tocar sin querer su duro miembro, que palpitaba con fuerza.

—Hinata—suplicó haciendo que ella por inercia tomara el miembro del pelinegro logrando que creciera un poco más. —Mueve tu mano—pidió.

No sabía muy bien que hacer, así que con suaves movimientos comenzó a mover su mano, de arriba abajo tratándolo con sumo cuidado, consiguiendo que el Uchiha comenzara a soltar pequeños suspiros.

—Eso es Hina, sigue así—decía consiguiendo que la intimidad de ella se sintiera húmeda. Ansiaba tenerlo dentro y sabía que él quería lo mismo.

Entonces el bajó sus manos a sus piernas, acariciándolas lentamente mientras las separaba, consiguiendo que las manos de ella se detuvieran, entonces él subió por su pecho hasta llegar a sus hombros. La apegó más a él, y la miró directamente, haciendo que se perdiera en esa negra mirada.

—Quiero poseerte—le susurró logrando sorprenderla y que se sonrojara, pero que asintiera ligeramente. —Intentaré no lastimarte—le dijo, aunque ella sabía que posiblemente le iba a doler.

Soltó un suspiro en su boca, sintiendo su invasión, un ligero dolor que hizo que derramara una pequeña lágrima que el besó.

—Pronto pasará, te lo prometo—dijo haciendo que ella sintiera otra vez su calidez dentro de ella, logrando que esta vez se sintiera mejor.

Sus manos se aferraron a la cadera de ella mientras terminaba de entrar entonces sus manos pasearon por su espalda. No esperó mucho para empezar a embestirla con un poco más fuerza, era realmente estrecha, consiguiendo que ella se comenzara a sentir bien.

—Sasuke —gimió su nombre mientras sentía como su cuerpo se sentía al estar con él, al sentir sus caricias, sus besos, su ser entero unido al suyo.

De pronto las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, ya no había cordura. Sintió como todo se desvanecía a su alrededor, sólo estaban él y ella en aquella habitación. Sus movimientos empezaron a acelerarse, haciendo que ambos se separaran un poco, necesitaban aire. Para que después sus golpes se hicieran cada vez más fuertes.

Hinata rodeó su cadera con sus piernas, haciendo que entrara más profundo, dando en aquel lugar que le provocaba el más ansiado éxtasis. No podía controlar sus gemidos; él entraba cada vez más rápido, con más fuerza y dando en aquel punto.

Se aferró a él mientras Sasuke llevaba sus labios a su cuello. Podía escucharlo suspirar y gemir.

Aquella sensación poco familiar se hacía presente poco a poco, haciendo que sus sentidos se agudizaran cada vez más, provocando olas de placer. Entonces sintió una explosión que la llevó al éxtasis, haciendo que Sasuke se corriera segundos después, suspirando pesadamente mientras sentía su calidez derramarse dentro de ella. Sus respiraciones descontroladas y sus corazones amenazaban con saltar de su pecho en cualquier momento. El Uchiha la sujetó de la cintura pegándola de nuevo a él.

—Ansiaba poseerte —dijo apoderándose de nuevo de sus labios.

Ella lo miró y sonrió, se sentía tan completa, por fin había encontrado su sitio, ahora solo dependía de ella protegerlo y buscar su felicidad junto a la persona que amaba, junto aquel que le había robado su primer beso.

El primero y el último, porque de ahora en adelante solo se los daría a él.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Bien, ya esta espero saber sus opiniones, que les pareció, y todo eso. Muchas gracias por leer y ya nos vemos en otra historia.**


End file.
